


Playtime

by Bam4Me



Series: Not Angst [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, D/s, Daddy Kink, Felching, Girls who Dont Bottom, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Padme doesnt top but its heavily implied she doesnt bottom ever, Shameless Smut, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Submissive Padme, Top Rex, Wet & Messy, dom rex, lol Rex is in charge and he knows it, only a little tho, plz why isnt there a tag for that, she just doesnt top here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Padme comes home to a nice surprise from her boys, and a delightful show.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Not Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> padawansuggest.tumblr.com
> 
> ner jet'ika - my little Jedi  
ner d'arbav - my princess   
d'arbav'ika - little princess
> 
> Unidentified timeline but honestly it's anyone's guess when this happens. It could be post-war where it ends good (and no twins lol) or no-war au, whatever, not angst tho, lol fuck that. If anyone wanna come chat with me about what world they think is happening here, go for it.

Padmé loved them both like this so much. 

Anakin arching his back as he tried to push forward into Rex’s hand, while Rex kept his other arm firmly wrapped around Anakin’s waist. 

Anakin was already a mess of sweat and tears leaking out while he gave a fitful sob and tried to push back onto the cock holding him open instead. Padmé knew herself, just how hard it was to truly fight against the clone, without use of the force. 

Anakin didn’t play like that, he liked feeling helpless in bed. Completely at their mercy while they use him however they see fit.

Rex didn’t let him push back, leaning in so he could press his mouth against Anakin’s shoulder, soothing him with gentle kisses and coos. “Hush now, you don’t need all that, what did we agree on for tonight?”

Anakin let out a long whimpering whine, body shuddering, held up by nothing more than Rex’s hold. Rex wasn’t so more stroking his cock, as running a strong finger up and down the dark vein on the underside teasingly. He was likely aching from it.

Rex bit the spot he’d been gently kissing a second ago, before soothing it with little licks when Anakin tended in his arms, clenching down on him with an overwhelmed gasp. “I asked you a question, ner jet’ika, what did we agree on for tonight?”

Anakin’s following sob was like music to Padmé’s ears, and it took everything in her not to reach down and touch. She wanted to ride his pretty face, to hold his mouth open and cover him in slick, to beg Rex to do the same thing to her that he was to Ani. 

She knew in reality, she would never enjoy the actual feel of it, the rough thrusts that made Anakin beg and go slack, the way he often ended up coming without a hand on him, the way Rex could fuck him through one orgasm and to another. She would never enjoy the way that felt, but it made her  _ ache _ to think that she could. Enjoy being used like a toy. That she could come without the gentle touches they usually used instead. 

Anakin’s eyes were clenched shut, and his cheeks were red, embarrassed. “D-don’t get’a to-ouch, just, just let you do all the work.”

Rex was grinding up into him in reward, and Anakin’s head lulled back against the man’s shoulder, the thick shaft of it pressing into that sweet spot in a way that left his eyes rolling back and his jaw slack. Anakin’s hand trembled against Rex’s arm for a moment before clamping down, a little hiss leaving his mouth as he straightened up again. 

Padmé was next to the bedside table, in the corner of the room, sitting back in the armchair there, and she couldn’t help but hiss a little herself when the sight made her twitch. She wasn’t allowed to touch either, Rex had been very firm with the two of them. 

He was always unrelentingly firm with them. Anakin joked one night that he had the most ridiculous daddy instinct, and the resulting scene where Rex had made Anakin call him that, was a constant companion in Padmé’s mind when either of them were away. The blushing way that Anakin had called Rex that, the way Rex had held him down and called him a good boy, Rex’s best boy. She wanted more of that. 

She wanted more of this. The wait was killing her. Not knowing what Rex would do when he asked her back to the bed, likely when Anakin was sated and exhausted, her favorite way to keep him.

She liked using toys on Anakin, liked watching him spread out and beautiful beneath her, but since Rex had joined in, nothing could compare to the way that Rex would restrain him, keep him fucked open and used, wreck him like a toy and leave him dripping seed.

She was naked in the chair, having been subject to Rex’s strong manhandling for long enough to get her undressed and wet while Anakin had watched, shy from the center of the bed where Rex had already been having some fun with him. She’d come home to Anakin shaking in the man’s arms, already plugged and ready for him, achingly hard and needy. 

She didn’t like being fucked, but she did like having something inside. Not really hands. Her and Anakin had tried that at first. It wasn’t really the right shape, it didn’t really feel so nice when she wanted to come. But Rex had turned out to possibly be the worst influence on them, or best, who knows. She did have one toy that she particularly favored, and Rex had had that in mind when she’d been stripped and handled like some common slut. 

She didn’t want to be fucked, she still loved being used. She just hadn’t realized that until Rex had come along, when she realized that she’d taken the dominant role in the relationship simply because she loved watching Anakin fall apart more than she could ever want him to take her apart. 

He’d pressed her into the chair with a firm ‘no moving’ before kneeling in front of her, spreading her legs enough for Anakin to see from the bed, and gave her clit little kisses and licks until she’d been pliant enough for him to slip the little device inside. She had clenched down on it -a heavy little egg shaped toy with a tail leading outside for quick removal- and gasped until he’d taken pity on her and let himself back to the bed where Anakin was looking deliciously close to being naughty, touching himself even though Rex had said no. 

She was clenching down on that now, giving a helpless little jerk when it pressed just right inside her, and clenched her hands on the arms of the chair to refrain from touching.

Anakin wasn’t faring so well on the bed when it came to restraint, and with barely more than a helpless -hopeless- little cry, he was starting to twitch in Rex’s arms, that little move he made when he was going to come but it was too much, it was forced out of him in that way Rex and Padmé both loved, was going to leave him aching, sometimes sobbing when it went too far. 

Rex didn’t take pity on him like he had Padmé, and tightened his arm around Anakin’s waist, keeping him firmly in place while the man kept grinding into Anakin’s favorite pleasure spot -a little deeper than his prostate, but just as good, a place Rex would get at certain angles and leave Anakin shaking- until Anakin let out a strangled moan and his cock twitched, pulsing out messy drops of cum while Rex praised him the whole way, telling him what a good boy he was for doing so well. 

Anakin looked like he was drowning in that pleasure, unable to keep himself up even with the help of Rex’s hold, and Rex tilted them further back, showing that he wasn’t about to stop his thrusts anytime soon. Anakin’s thighs must have been burning, but he didn’t protest when Rex spread them a little more to either side of his own, taking the hand he wasn’t using to hold the man up, and dragging it down Anakin’s thigh, pulling it a little more until Padmé had a perfect view of the spot Rex was destroying with those stable thrusts that hadn’t stopped, wouldn’t be stopped unless Anakin safeworded. 

Rex would never ignore a safeword, but even still, he would happily ignore the begging to send Anakin into a frenzy of over sensitive pleasure. Anakin was letting out the most helpless little gasps, unsure if he wanted to keep going, but happily letting Rex decide for him. 

His cock was already starting to rise up again, wet little twitches while he ached to stop and go on forever all in one go. He couldn’t close his thighs in this position, he couldn’t even really clench down on that hard intrusion still sending wild zips of pleasure through his body, it was all he could do just to stay slack in Rex’s arms, leaning heavily against the man’s chest while he wondered what was happening next.

Rex rarely planned anything as simple as a single fuck, and with the toy he’d pressed into Padmé and a firm command for her to stay and not touch, he likely had something interesting in mind, but Anakin’s brain was mush now and he couldn’t imagine what.

He gasped as the oversensitive zaps started to really feel like Rex was working him up to another orgasm without touch -he could rarely do that, and usually ended up begging for a hand on him instead, but that was really half the fun- and started to squirm again, but all his squirming did was make Rex grunt and hike Anakin’s captive leg up higher, leaving him spread out in his lap and helpless to stop him at all. Anakin gasped, and one of his hands slid from the arm around his waist, reaching up with a desperate need, and slid along the back of Rex’s neck. Not to pull him, not to stop him -his hands were entirely unrestrained, if he wanted this to stop and couldn’t safeword, he had so much more than a neck hold to rely on- but simply a desperate move to spread out a little, feel like the muscles tightening all over weren’t going to wreck him when he finally snapped. 

Rex pressed a kiss to the back of Anakin’s neck, before sinking down, his own thrusts coming to a stutter as he finally let himself let go inside. Anakin yelped at the feeling of Rex’s teeth in his neck while the cock inside contracted, spilling so much so deep inside where he was sensitive and overly used. 

Rex took a moment to come down himself, before his eyes dragged across the short distance to where Padmé was looking at them with fire burning bright in her eyes, aching to touch herself. “Now, I could use your help with this next part, yeah, ner d’arbav? Would you be a good girl for me and come help?”

Padmé was  _ aching _ , but she scrambled off the chair with an eager noise in the back of her throat, climbing onto the bed with them in seconds. Rex let out an amused chuff, shifting from his spot inside Anakin’s body, making them both let out little huffs at the pull. “Yes, I’ll be very good.”

Rex reached out, after letting Anakin’s thigh go back down to the resting position the other one was in, and reeled her in with a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her into a long slow kiss that left her sighing and whining in turns, wanting more. He pulled back and let her practically attack Anakin, giving him the tougher treatment Rex hadn’t, and relishing in the desperate little moans he gave against her mouth.

“You are such a good girl. Pull back now, let him breathe. I might have worked him a little harder than usual, and he looks a little winded.” 

Anakin wanted to protest that he was very much not winded by getting fucked and kissed, but sometimes half Rex’s teasing was entirely for the purpose of embarrassing him. He claimed that Anakin always came so much faster when they embarrassed him.

Padmé pulled back, leaving Anakin panting, exactly how he thought a kiss wouldn’t do to him, and her hands were suddenly everywhere. Pressing into that blossoming bruise Rex had sucked into his stomach while they’d been waiting for her to get home, brushing against his sensitive cock, gently exploring the spot where Rex’s soft cock was still nestled inside of him, and letting out a little moan herself when a slight shift had wet seeping out around him. Rex sighed, gently pulling her hands away with an amused look. 

“I have the most important job for you. See how wrecked Ani is? We’re not quite done with the poor boy yet, and he’s going to be all messy when I pull out.”

Padmé was throbbing around her toy, giving a little twitch of her hips at the words. “Very messy. You used him so good I don’t think he’ll be able to close up yet.”

Rex cooed, pressing little kisses to Anakin’s forehead when the man got too embarrassed and tried to hide in his neck. Rex was wondering if he should let up, when he spied Anakin’s cock twitching against his stomach, and wondered if he could talk the man into a fully humiliation induced orgasm. He would have to try that one day. It was time to give their girl the reward she deserved for being so nice and not touching so he could give her a nice show.

“Very messy. Do you think you can help clean him up?”

Padmé moaned, a hand clenching down on Anakin’s thigh, eyes glued to the place she wanted to play with. Anakin was the only real bottom in this triad, and Rex would admit, that at times, they could get a little excited with how much he liked to be used, but he thinks they’re just the right amount of excited right now. “I can clean him up, with my mouth, please?”

Rex’s eyes were dark, but he knows that if he tries to work himself up to another orgasm right now, he would just prolong all of them till Anakin was shaking from too much and Padmé was exhausted. 

Maybe another night. A night when he hadn’t already been getting proper use out of Anakin’s mouth while they waited for Padmé to get home. 

It was no wonder the man had been so quiet right now, he was probably a little sore.

“You really can, d’arbav’ika. You should use your mouth to get him all cleaned up.”

Padmé leaned in so she could suck at the spot next to the bruise on Anakin’s stomach, letting out excited little noises at the thought of it. She really could be the most excited of them for getting messy. Anakin normally got embarrassed about that. He got embarrassed about a lot of things. It was cute.

“And I can make him come, too?”

Rex hummed, gently moving the three of them so he could start to slide out when Padmé was ready for it. “If you make him come while cleaning him up, I’ll make it worth  _ so _ much.”

Padmé made an eager little noise, already nosing her way down till she was at the crease of Anakin’s thighs, leaning in to suck at the skin at the bottom of his cock, making him moan into Rex’s neck. Being worth something meant she’d get her pick of how Rex made her come when Anakin was too exhausted to do anything but let her use his mouth. His voice was all croaky though, Rex had probably used his mouth today too. She didn’t want to tired him out too much. 

Rex grabbed a hold of Anakin’s thighs and got ready to transfer him back to the bed, propped up on a pillow so Padmé would have access to everything she wanted. 

“Okay, when I pull out, you get started on cleaning him up, okay? He ended up such a messy boy.” Padmé had, admittedly, already got a strong headway on cleaning up most of what got on Anakin’s stomach, but this was her favorite. She was happily ready when Rex pulled out, attaching her mouth to Anakin before he was even fully settled against the pillow, making him let out a little gasp as she worked her tongue in to where Rex had left her the  _ nicest _ present.

It wasn’t hard to get her tongue in, Rex was right, he really had worked Anakin over pretty well, and Anakin was loose and pliant, one hand coming up to pet at her hair. He was pretty much past all coherent thought at this point, arching up into her mouth, hands shaking a little while he let waves of pleasure wash over him unable to do much more than spread his legs a little more. 

Padmé squeaked when she felt a brush against her clit, before diving right back into Anakin’s messy hole with an eager noise. Rex likely knew that this was the exact position she wanted him to bring her off in, hands and knees on the bed with her face right in Anakin’s ass. Anakin was making higher little moans as they went, but when he was all cleaned out, she would likely need a hand -or mouth- on his cock to really get him off. He could only really come with just a mouth in his ass when he hasn’t already been worked up. 

Rex knew exactly what she would want though, and had one finger on either side of her clit, pressing in just a little. She could push back, ride against his fingers like Anakin would ride the man’s cock, but she wanted to be good, she kept her mouth right where they all wanted it. She couldn’t stop clenching around that heavy toy, in this position it pressed  _ just _ where she needed it the most, making her thighs shake a little. 

Anakin gasped when she started using her fingers too, holding him open almost frantically, trying to get the rest of Rex’s cum out, almost desperate to finish and make Anakin come so she could get what she needed from Rex’s perfect hand on her. 

She bucked back with a little sob when Anakin arched up into her, and she was delighted to feel that Anakin was all but cleaned out of the come Rex had put in him. By the time she finally moved up to Anakin’s cock, her pretty pretty husband was looking down at him with bitten lips, hips twitching up and tears on his face.

He didn’t last long, not with the hasty way she wrapped her lips around his head and used her hand around the rest. Anakin was crying again when she finally brought him off, making the messiest little choked off noises while he tried not to buck up into her mouth, but really didn’t have the strength to anyways. 

Rex made a delighted little noise behind them. “That was lovely. You did very well, Padmé. He’s such a good boy when he’s taking what we give him, huh?”

Padmé gasped, feeling those fingers press firm into her favorite spot, clenching down on that toy, and nearly coming on the spot. She tried to hold off, she wanted this so much. “He’s such a pretty boy, he takes you so well, Rex. You take  _ him _ so well.”

He takes the man in a more primal way than she could achieve. A messier way than she could express her love for. She loved watching them more than almost anything.

She risked getting a grumble from Anakin when she leaned down to press her tongue back inside that twitching hole, but Rex just let out a little chuckle at the way Anakin’s post coital coma was interrupted, and started to drag the hood of Padmé’s clit up and down from this position, making her let out the most delightful little moans while she kept at Anakin’s hole, making the man whine a little when she sucked. 

Getting Padmé off was usually a long process with kisses and touches that she loved, and usually a mouth between her legs, but after a show like that, it didn’t take much more than a minute of Rex’s hand between her legs, and Anakin’s sleepy hand petting her hair, till she was clenching up around that nice toy, pushing back against Rex’s hand, and letting out a muffled moan as she shook from it all being dragged out of her. It was delightful for all of them. 

Anakin was being a lump after that, refusing to move from his spot, so Rex was forced to work around him, pulling out the pillow from below him and dragging Padmé up so she could curl up against his side with a cubbish noise of comfort while Rex cleaned them up. Her only real complaint was needing to move so Rex could remove the toy for her, but when it was out she let out a pleased little sigh from the loss of pressure and went back for more cuddles from her halfway comatose husband. They only really registered Rex getting back into bed with them when his presence brought blankets too. That was nice. 

Rex had an arm tossed over both their waists -skinny little brats needed to eat more, but at least they fit right under his arm, where they belonged- and blanketed them both from Anakin’s other side.

It was a great surprise to come home to. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was fun.
> 
> padawansuggest.tumblr.com


End file.
